


Breaking My Rules

by hyunjaestation (rainydaydy)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/pseuds/hyunjaestation
Summary: Staring down the sharp blade of another demon's knife, crumpled like garbage in some back alley: this is exactly how Lee Jaehyun imagined he'd die. After all there was no honour amongst his kind. What he didn't anticipate however, was a sweet and lovely human named Jacob Bae coming to his rescue.More pairings and tags to be added in future chapters. Full disclosure not every member may appear!
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Breaking My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a total cop out because I'm bad at titles. This is my first The Boyz fic, I hope you like it!
> 
> This pairing just found its way into my heart so easily and there's not nearly enough fics about them!!
> 
> Also, totally not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes and inconsistencies.

Pain splintered up Jaehyun's right side, as he desperately tried to apply pressure to his ribcage. The cold rain soaked through his clothing, seeping into his skin, chilling him to the bone. It mixed with his blood as it dripped onto the asphalt and washed into a nearby sewer drain. He coughed, spilling even more red across his lips, the tang of iron filling his mouth. He licked it away, grinning.

It wasn't like he'd never expected to find himself in this situation, staring down the sharp blade of a knife, crumpled like garbage in some back alley. No, this is exactly how he'd imagined he'd go. It didn't matter who killed him, after all there was no honour amongst his kind. This particular demon was unknown to him, stronger than he'd anticipated though by the looks of it Jaehyun had also messed him up pretty good. And Jaehyun could smell it--could taste his motivation--he wasn't after Jaehyun for his riches, his countless heirlooms or forbidden texts, no, he was hunting him for his status, his power. This youngling wanted to make a name for himself. Jaehyun smirked at the thought, "So I'm still worth killing, huh?" 

He said it to himself more than anything, only earning a kick in the ribs from the man who had him cornered, "You're washed up old man."

Maybe it was true, maybe he was washed up. He'd been playing this game for centuries, millenia even. And honestly, he was bored. The digital age meant that everything of worth, of value, had all been converted into some zeros and ones inside a computer. Great for humans, maybe, but terrible for someone like him. Everything he loved was now mass produced, cheapened, distorted, and without that motivation to keep him going there wasn't much worth sticking around for. 

Jaehyun sunk back against the wall. So maybe he was a little clumsier than usual, reacted a little slower, didn’t put up quite as much of a fight as he could have. Maybe he let his opponent land a few cheap shots, and pulled a few punches himself. Maybe Jaehyun had a six inch dagger of his own in his chest pocket that he hadn’t even touched yet. 

If this youngling wanted his position in society, why not let him have it? To hell with society, Jaehyun thought, causing himself to chuckle and cough once more.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face, punk,” Jaehyun spat, spraying red across the man’s jawline, “Now, are you going to end me or what? Cuz if not, I can think of at least ten things I'd rather be doing then playing with some kid". The youngling, clearly riled, lifted his knife, and Jaehyun steeled his gaze--ready for the finishing blow. But before the blade met his neck a loud noise rang through the alleyway, causing the youngling to startle. The next thing Jaehyun knew his opponent was flying through the air, knife landing several feet away from where his body lay crumbled. 

Jaehyun stared in shock as a blonde man ran towards him, "Are you okay? You look hurt, oh my gosh you're bleeding!"

Jaehyun could've stayed staring into the stranger’s deep, brown eyes for all eternity. Except he noticed motion just over his shoulder, no doubt the youngling struggling back to his feet. Jaehyun couldn't have that. Swiftly and silently, without drawing the stranger’s attention Jaehyun willed the knife on the ground towards its master, stabbing him directly in the chest. His body writhed for a second before bursting into ashes and washing down the sewer drain with Jaehyun's blood. 

"Punk," Jaehyun mumbled, smirking.

"What's that? Oh- oh the other guy oh my god where did he go?" The strange said turning around, eyes wide. For some reason Jaehyun got the idea that this guy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but that only made him more interesting.

"He ran the moment you yeeted him across the alleyway, what're you anyway, a star quarterback?" 

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to... it's just I thought he was going to kill you so I got a little... carried away."

"He was," Jaehyun said bluntly, and when he could tell the blonde wasn't following, he elaborated, "Trying to kill me I mean. You really saved my ass there pal." 

"W-we should get you inside, and I'll call an ambulance, the police? We should-"

"No. No police. No ambulance. I'm fine really. I-" the demon finally stopped to take a look at himself. It was hard to see a spot on his shirt that wasn't stained with blood, and one of his legs was laying at a compromising angle that probably indicated a broken bone or two, he reached up towards his face and could feel a fat lip coming on. Even as naive as this man could be, certainly he could see what kind of shape Jaehyun was in.

"Look, you really do need medical attention. But if there's some reason that you can't go to a hospital, then I understand. I won't force you," the stranger assured, and Jaehyun could see the concern in his eyes. Jaehyun sighed, such a kind soul, the sooner he got away from this dude the better.

"So, I'll just have to take you to my place and care for you there!" he said brightly.

Now this, this was something Jaehyun never expected.

*****

And so, with a little effort and a lot of awkwardness, Jaehyun found himself laying propped up against the pillows in friendly good samaritan, Jacob Bae's bed. 

Jacob Bae. That was his name, Jaehyun had discovered at some point between bleeding out in a back alley and being bandaged tenderly and with great care by the blonde's nimble but calloused fingers in a slightly-cramped bathroom. 

"Guitar," Jacob had said by way of explanation. Jaehyun merely nodded. Truth be told the entire experience was overwhelming for him. He'd been close to humans before, but only hostile ones, and pretty much always right before he killed them. He'd never been close to a human like this. The warmth of Jacob's breath ghosting over his side as he disinfected Jaehyun's wounds, the smell of his shampoo as he leaned in to pass the roll of bandages around Jaehyun's rib cage once, twice, three times. It was soothing. What a strange realization, Jaehyun thought to himself. He had lived on the edge of danger for--well forever. This feeling was completely and utterly new to him, and as much as Jacob's aura was calming it was exciting too.

And now as he lay in Jacob's bed, with the other fussing about some last minute checks to his bandages, Jaehyun couldn't take his eyes off the man. 

"How do you feel? Do you think you can sleep? I found you some pain killers, if you think you can swallow them, I'll help you," Jacob’s almond eyes were earnest.

Jaehyun nodded. Human pain killers were meaningless to him. His corporeal body, though human-like in most ways, was a thousand times stronger than any human. Sadly this meant human medicine had no effect on him, but neither did human poison. His body would heal itself with time and rest, much quicker than the average human. But Jaehyun was content to let Jacob Bae think otherwise, especially if it meant having the caring young man gently caress Jaehyun's chin as he gingerly poured deliciously cold water into his mouth. Had water ever tasted this good? Jaehyun couldn't remember as he didn't make it a habit to drink anything other than the most bitter of iced americanos but he could change that.

Oh yes, the many things in his life Jaehyun would gladly change for one Jacob Bae.

*****

When morning came Jaehyun was glad to find Jacob already awake. He was seated in a chair next to the bed, with a book propped open on his lap, but his eyes were gazing out the window, looking far, far away. Peaceful. Another feeling Jaehyun was deeply unfamiliar with. It wriggled around inside his body, and so he tried to stay absolutely still, hoping to capture it for just a moment longer.

"Oh, you're awake, how do you feel?" Jacob asked, noticing the attention.

"F-fine, yeah, I'm good!" Jaehyun squeaked, slightly embarrassed he'd been caught staring.

Jacob hummed, moving towards the bed. "Can you stand? I made you some breakfast but I can bring it to you if it's too much..." 

And now, a familiar emotion. Greed. It suddenly dawned on Jaehyun that the quicker he recovered the quicker he'd be forced to give up his act and leave this wonderful creature behind. He wanted nothing less than that in the world, and so being the great actor that he was, he put his best effort into feigning an attempt to sit himself upright. His host of course immediately rushed to his aid.

"H-hey now don't force yourself," Jacob said, helping to lift him into a seated position, fluffing his pillows once more. "You just wait here and I'll bring you the food okay. It was silly of me to even suggest that."

Eating was one of the few things Jaehyun truly enjoyed. Sure, he could last a few weeks without food if it came down to it, but his once-human vessel needed fuel just like anyone else. And especially if that fuel was Jacob Bae's amazing cooking. Although Jaehyun's arms were perfectly fine, the still-swollen lip he was sporting did make feeding himself a little bit awkward, and he was happy instead to indulge in having Jacob spoon feed him his scrambled eggs, bacon, and utterly fluffy and delicious fresh bread. A simple fare but every bite had Jaehyun's senses tingling. 

"This is amazing, Jacob, I've never had a meal like it. I hope you saved some for yourself?" 

"Thank you," Jacob smiled--a true and honest smile that sent Jaehyun's emotions soaring, "I ate before you woke up, don't worry. And the bread is fresh, I baked it myself."

Jaehyun nodded, Jacob had mentioned that. That whole running a cafe-bakery thing. "W-wait, if you're here, what about your bakery?" Jaehyun wasn't sure where the question came from, or why he even cared what happened to a human and his human shop, but it had slipped past his lips before he could stop himself.

Jacob chuckled, "My friend's taking over for today. I called him last night, told him something came up. D-don't worry! I didn't elaborate, your secret's safe with me. And anyway, he's... well he's the starving artist type so he's always happy if I can toss him an extra shift here and there."

Jaehyun hummed a response, he didn't truly get it but from what he did understand it seemed like his imposition wasn't too much of an imposition after all. 

"About your situation though," Jacob continued and Jaehyun had to stifle a groan, "Would you, I mean, could you tell me what exactly happened?"

Jaehyun's mind raced through all the possible lies and plausible explanations for his predicament. There were many, and he could use any one of them to paint himself in a better light, to curry Jacob's favour. He sifted through them all, but none of them felt quite right. Sighing, he settled on the truth.

"That guy, he... wanted something of mine and he tried to take it from me. Tried to kill me for it," Jaehyun explained. Okay, a half-truth but definitely not a lie and probably all that it was safe for Jacob to know anyway. "I thought it was the end. And honestly, I was ready to make my peace with it, before you showed up and charged at him like a raging bull."

"Well I am the year of the bull," Jacob laughed. 

"No way, me too!" Same sign, different millennia, Jaehyun thought.

"That must mean we're the same age, you're 26 right? I'm glad, we're like--friends!" Jacob giggled. Jaehyun's mouth dropped completely open. Friends? Jaehyun could kill a human like Jacob with the flick of a finger. Blindfolded. From a hundred yards away. Still there was something endearing in the human’s openness.

"Oh my gosh that was awfully forward of me, I'm sorry, I-" Jacob said hurriedly.

"No, I- yeah, we can be friends. We can totally, definitely be friends," the demon assured, sealing it with one of his fail-proof charismatic smiles. This seemed to make Jacob feel better, although he was still avoiding eye contact.

"I'll uh... put these dishes away, you should rest," he said, quickly disappearing out of the room. 

*****

The rest of the day carried on leisurely, Jacob flitting in and out of the room. He changed Jaehyun's bandages, remarking how well things had already healed. He brought Jaehyun his meals and more pointless pain killers and embarrassingly enough offered to take him to the washroom although for that Jaehyun insisted Jacob wait outside, even if the compromise was that he wouldn't lock the door so that if something happened Jacob could rush in and save him. Jaehyun was tempted to fake a fainting spell or something just to see how far Mr. Bae's paramedic skills went, but he held back (for now).

He was sad to see that every time he felt like he was getting closer to Jacob, every time they moved into easy conversation or laughter Jacob would suddenly get shy and bolt out of the room with some excuse or other, always telling Jaehyun that he should rest. Now was one of those 'in between' periods, where Jaehyun was feigning sleep while his mind raced with thoughts. He may have actually drifted off for a real nap if it wasn't for the sound of a doorbell ringing and the familiar shuffle of Jacob's feet, past the bedroom towards the apartment entrance. 

"Hiya bestie, just finished closing up the shop. And before you ask, yes I did remember to take out the trash and set the alarm. Anyway, I figured whatever came up you must've been busy all day, so I brought you some dinner. It's chicken~"

This voice, male, and bubbly--way too bubbly--Jaehyun wasn't sure why but it irked him. Humans were always so annoying, like this one. Jaehyun had half a mind to get out of bed and snap his little head off, whoever he was. No, no that would be bad. This was clearly Jacob's friend, the one who took over his shift. Jaehyun sighed, a favour to Jacob was a favour to him in this case so perhaps he was also in this awful human's debt. He hated being in the debt of humans--save Jacob of course. Okay, no snapping heads off. Not today at least. Jaehyun opted for listening intently to the conversation unfolding instead.

"Oh," Jacob said awkwardly. 

"Wait, did you know I was coming? Awwe bestie you made dinner for me too!" the sound of shoes being kicked off, of two pairs of feet shuffling towards Jacob's combined living-dining area. Jaehyun had only briefly caught a glimpse of it being ushered between bedroom to bathroom but he supposed that was pretty much all there was to this tiny apartment. 

"Well, actually-" Jacob again, voice higher in pitch than before.

"What’s up, you’re acting weird. And you _smell_ weird, are you wearing cologne? Don’t tell me-"

"I-"

"Do you have a man coming over? Is that it? You called a friendship emergency today so you could prepare for a date with a man?"

"It's not exactly-"

"Oh my god, it's been so long since you were dating anyone I was beginning to lose hope. So, who is he, when's he coming over? Tell me, tell me."

Jaehyun snickered to himself. Even from this far away he could sense Jacob's panic, perhaps this was information he didn't want his guest to hear? 

"Kevin, I-"

"He's already here isn't he. Crap, oh my god I'm an asshole, I'll leave! I'll leave, but I'm taking the chicken with me."

At the words, 'taking the chicken with me', Jaehyun could tolerate his fake sleeping charade no longer. He decided he would simply have to intervene. He leaned himself against the doorframe of the bedroom, and in his best ‘pity me I’m injured voice called out, "Jacob?"

Sure enough, Jacob ran over to Jaehyun immediately, wrapping an arm around him to prop him up. Their faces were barely inches apart as Jacob scolded him, "What're you doing up? You need to rest. I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

Jaehyun's eyes flickered to the "we" in question. A round-faced boy with shaggy black hair was standing not three meters away from him. He was dressed in all black, shirt made of a light, flowing material and ripped back jeans just as tight as the shirt was loose. His mouth was gaping open in such a way that Jaehyun couldn't help but call "cute", almost cartoonish really. Considering that Jaehyun was standing there in nothing more than a borrowed pair of briefs, the outline of his abs still clearly visible even under the bandages, he wasn't surprised at the attention. As far as demons go Jaehyun always fancied himself one of the more attractive specimens. He flashed the visitor another one of his megawatt smiles, almost knocking the poor boy on his ass.

"Kevin here was just leaving," Jacob announced, a previously unknown sternness slipping into his voice. His friend jumped to attention, about to leave, precious chicken in hand.

"N-no, that's... don't make him leave on my account," Jaehyun faked an apologetic look, eyes big, even chewing a bit on his bottom lip, which was now not quite as fat as before. It must've done the trick because Jacob merely sighed and with his free hand gestured at his friend to join them in the living room. The friend, Kevin, beamed excitedly, setting down the chicken and Jaehyun held back a sigh of relief.

*****

After pulling on some more presentable clothes, Jaehyun was disappointed to have Jacob help him into the small armchair opposite the couch. Meanwhile Jacob himself chose to sit next to that incessant chatterbox of a human being. Kevin Moon, Jaehyun quickly learned, was all of the things he despised in a human. He was talkative, animated even, and he kept referring to these things called 'memes' which would have Jacob doubled over laughing. He was also touchy, too touchy, and every touch--like when he brought his hand to rest on Jacob's shoulder or knee or to poke his cheek--sent hot rage through Jaehyun's veins. 

Jealousy? A rare emotion for someone as powerful as he. Whenever Jaehyun wanted something he would take it, whether by trickery or by force; it was that simple. And so Jaehyun briefly allowed himself to imagine just how he would do that, how happy Jacob would be if only he was far, far away from Kevin and all these other silly humans and came instead to live with him. How he would no longer have to toil long hours in his cafe when he could simply sit and be pampered and cared for by Jaehyun. 

"Sorry, I've just been going on and on about myself here. What about you Jaehyun? What do you do?" Kevin asked, breaking Jaehyun's train of thought.

Caught off guard, Jaehyun fumbled for a plausible answer. He hadn't truly developed much of a cover story and bless his heart Jacob had never asked, in fact, aside from his one question about the day they met he never asked any pressing personal questions and preferred instead to let Jaehyun divulge information as he pleased. Jaehyun decided here, again, rather than lying outright he would rather skirt the truth behind his identity. 

"I'm an antiques collector," Jaehyun supplied. Not a lie at all, really. He did have quite the collection of fine antiquities.

"Wow, that's awesome. What sort of things do you collect?" Kevin asked, leaning forward in his seat, captivated. The demon listed off the various genres of items he collected, watching Kevin's eyes grow bright with admiration. Perhaps he would spare this human for a little longer if he insisted on stroking Jaehyun's ego so. "I would love to see it sometime, your collection," Kevin finally said, and Jaehyun agreed, knowing of course that he was lying and such a day would never come about. 

From there on the conversation between the three tapered off, as they dug in to both the chicken that Kevin brought and the delicious dinner of kimchi stew that Jacob had prepared. Once the plates were emptied and the dishes washed, the night was drawing to a close. Jacob walked Kevin to the door to send him off. He drops his voice to a low whisper, one Jaehyun assumes he thinks the demon can't hear, and says, "Hey, Kev?"

"Yeah?" Kevin whispers.

"Do you think tomorrow..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." Kevin says, before tapping the toes of his shoes and disappearing out the door.

*****

Jaehyun has never hated his healing ability as much as he does in this moment, when Jacob is hovering over his body remarking at him with surprise, "You're really healing so well. You'll be better in no time!"

Yeah, no time at all, Jaehyun thought bitterly. And once he's healed then what? He knew his time here was only temporary but he was growing more and more accustomed to being in Jacob's presence. He didn't want to let that go. Once again every fibre of his demonic being was yelling: steal him, take him, make him yours. Oh he could. He had never been one for collecting humans or even lesser demons for that fact, but it wasn't uncommon practice amongst demons as a whole. And what with his wealth, Jacob would be more than taken care of, he would never know need. Yes, Jaehyun could simply keep him like a pet in one of his spare rooms. And then he could hear this pretty voice and see his beautiful smile every day.

Jaehyun shook his head. No, that won't do, he scolded himself. Jacob wouldn't like that very much and it's the last thing Jaehyun would want to make Jacob unhappy. So instead, he would take his leave.

"Jacob, I-," somehow Jaehyun's hand had found its way to Jacob's shoulder, surprising them both.

"What is it, does it hurt?" 

"No, no, in fact I think you're right. I'm doing a lot better, it's all thanks to your care." Jaehyun started and Jacob blushed, the human opened his mouth to interrupt, to brush off the compliment, but Jaehyun cut him short. If he had to say this, he had to say it quickly before he lost his nerve, "But I really should be going."

"Oh," it was more of a breathy sound than a word said aloud, and Jaehyun couldn't help but notice how Jacob's face darkened. "That, yeah... that makes sense. B-but I made you dinner! So you should at least stay and eat, or else the food will go to waste, right?"

"Oh, really? What about Kevin?" he was being spoiled, pouting even.

"Kevin's... I think he said he has a drawing class tonight, yeah so... yeah?" 

Jaehyun grinned. Everything from the way Jacob's gaze flickered to the upper left corner of his eyes, the slight red tinge creeping over his ears, everything told Jaehyun that this was a lie. A little, tiny, innocent white lie, but a lie nonetheless. Jaehyun supposed even the most altruistic of humans lied from time to time, and this one for him, truly fascinating. 

Dinner was delicious, as usual. Not Korean food this time, but instead roast beef with vegetables, and a side of soft, fluffy, fresh baked bread. Jaehyun dug into the meal happily, soaking up the remaining juices with the fluffy bread, and popping it into his mouth. He felt warm in a way he'd never felt before.

"Seems like you've got your appetite back," Jacob smiled, making Jaehyun blush. "It's good! It means you're getting stronger. And I'm always happy to see people enjoying my cooking."

"It's delicious, best thing I've ever tasted... along with everything else you've made." Jaehyun couldn't help but hold Jacob in his gaze, admiring the human's features, he could feel the tension between them, Jacob like a scared little lamb, wanting to run but not able to look away. Hyungjae smirked, raised his eyebrows, and Jacob stood up with a start.

"I- uh... there was a song I've been working on. Would you... do you want to hear it before you go?" Jacob asked, and Jaehyun had barely finished nodding in response before the human scurried off to the other room to fetch his instrument. When he returned he took a seat on the couch and gestured for Jaehyun to join him. 

Jacob’s acoustic guitar was neither expensive nor particularly new. It was covered in stickers, some faded or peeling, and had a scuff on the body where it had evidently suffered a fall of some sort. 

“Wouldn’t you like a new guitar?” Jaehyun asked eagerly. He had many back at his place, and he thought perhaps if Jacob merely came to see them, came to see all Hyunjae had to offer, then maybe he would want to stay of his own accord.

“Not particularly,” Jacob said, “I know this one’s seen better days, but hey if it could survive the Air Canada flight that brought me here, it can survive anything. It’s my first and only guitar,” Jacob smiled, proud.

Hyunjae nodded. He knew that humans were like this, they had this peculiar way of getting attached to things with little value to anyone but themselves. He was disappointed, but found Jacob’s response charming in it’s own way. Jacob was a breath of fresh air to a tired demon, even more so once he began to sing. 

The song was beautiful. Jacob's sweet, crisp tones filled the cozy little apartment, melting away the world outside. It was about the type of love that came into your life suddenly like a lightning strike and left just as soon. Jaehyun couldn't make out all of the words because it was mostly in English, but he understood the feeling. Or at least, he thought he did, he thought he could understand. Which was strange, because he had never been a fan of love songs, and he had never been in love, so there was no reason for him to understand the sentiments that graced Jacob's lips as the two of them sat there in the dim light. The song ended some time ago but there they were again, looking into each other’s eyes, regarding one another with shallow breaths. Jacob looked so delicate there, despite his broad shoulders and calloused hands, and Jaehyun had to use every last inch of self restraint to keep himself from running his fingers across Jacob's cheek.

If they could spend eternity this way, Jaehyun would've made it so.

"I have to go," the demon said, and before Jacob could protest, Jaehyun found himself in the street outside Jacob's apartment, hailing a cab in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know what you think in the comments, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, please don't hold anything against my boy Jaehyun, he's a demon after all. Some things are just part of his nature.


End file.
